


That Time They Were Followed

by Jodine16



Series: That Time [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Rope Bondage, Rope Suspension, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite suspicions, Cloud and Barret are not out to their friends. Cid decides to follow them one night and sees a whole other side to the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time They Were Followed

**Author's Note:**

> wat. Where's the sex?!

Cid lit his cigar and inhaled deeply, holding for a moment before he slowly exhaled. He was at Tifa, Barret, and Cloud's place, a bit too tipsy to be heading home. He kind of liked their place. The giant home had been built with the specs to house the entire group, the kids, even Cid's airship crew. He and the gang were there for their monthly get together that Tifa insisted they have. It was free beer and free food, so who was Cid to complain about the travel time?

"Shh! You're going to wake the kids up!" Cid, who had been out on the balcony of his room, peered over the railing to see Barret and Cloud sneaking off to the garage.

"Will not!" Barret petulantly hissed back. Completely curious, Cid stubbed out his cigar, hurried back inside and headed down stairs. He walked through the kitchen and out the back door. He avoided the windows of garage and heard a weird hummming noise before all went silent.

"What the hell? Hey, where the fuck did you--" Cid slammed the door open to find the garage empty, except Fenrir, who was in the middle of the room like the prized possession he was and an old arcade game in the corner.

"I am not sober enough for this shit," he growled under his breath, closing the door. He walked off and intended to ask the guys, in the morning, where they went. 

Except, when morning came, he never got the chance. Cloud had a delivery to make to Kalm and Barret wanted to take a trip with the kids to visit Fort Condor to see the Phoenix before heading back to the rigs.

' _Guess I'll have to wait 'till next time,_ ' He thought, huffing.

~~~~

He had to wait several months before opportunity struck again. He was wandering the backyard after another barbecue, enjoying the last bits of his cigar, when he heard whispering. 

"...is in a mood tonight." Peering around the corner of the house, Cid saw Cloud and Barret headed to the garage again.

"Damn right, watching you deal with those assholes down the road got me all hot an' bothered," Barret growled, slapping Cloud on the ass.

' _WHAT?!_ ' Cid hurried to the side of the garage and looked into one of the windows, watching as Cloud pressed a button on the arcade game and the entire contraption went down like an elevator. ' _Well, that explains the noise and where the hell those two hooligans went,_ ' Cid thought. Opening the garage door, he waited for the game to come back up before pressing the same button as Cloud did, cringing as the thing lurched downwards. It stopped in what looked like a kitchen. Stepping off the 'elevator', Cid wandered through the kitchen quietly and followed the sound of techno music. ' _Didn't figure either of those two for that kinda music._ '

Cid's attention was drawn to the contents of the room. A table, with a variety of sex toys laid out, was against one wall, different lengths of chains and ropes were hanging from the wall opposite of him and there was a bed in the corner. ' _When the hell would they have had time to construct this place?!_ ' A whining noise drew Cid's eyes back to the pair, who were embracing each other. Barret must have been biting Cloud's neck or something equally pleasurable, if the look on the kid's face was anything to go by.

Barret pulled away and growled, "Get naked, I wanna make a mess outta that pretty skin of yours."

"Yes, sir."

Cid's eyebrows shot to hairline ' _Since when does the kid take fucking orders from Barret?!_ ' he watched Cloud shameless strip right there, folding his clothes and setting them aside on a chair. Barret, meanwhile had grabbed one of those massaging tables and set it up in the middle of the room, twisting the legs into the ground to make it sturdier. ' _???_ '

"Lie face down," Barret instructed. "You know yo safeword?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud replied immediately.

' _Safe what?_ '

"Good, Imma start with yo shoulders then work down to yo ass," Barret said, going to the sex toy table. He grabbed a special looking bowl that had been on a burner. "You want the restraints?"

Cloud was quiet for a moment before saying, "Yes, sir."

Barret set the bowl on the floor and went to the wall with the chains, grabbing two sets of thick manacles. He chained Cloud's ankles and wrists to the table, checking them before deciding they were attached properly. He grabbed the bowl again and procured a small cup from somewhere and dipped it into the bowl. He poured the liquid over Cloud's scarred shoulders and he moaned loudly, seeming to relax into the steaming liquid, which Cid quickly realised was wax. ' _Wax?! Seriously?! Wouldn't that fucking burn???Damn, feel glad Shera ain't here, she'd definitely bounce a gil off that ass._ '

Cloud suddenly yelped and Cid flinched, instantly aware of what happened. Except, Barret was clearly in a mood cause the sadistic bastard did it again, dribbling wax on Cloud's balls.

"Roll over."

' _Do what?! That's gotta be painful!_ '

But Cloud did as ordered, which resulted in his wrists clanking together as the chains twisted and tightened. Cid couldn't help but take a peek at the man's goods and saw his cock was soft and resting against his thigh. He wriggled, groaning as the cooled wax yanked on his skin.

Barret continued to dribble the wax, catching Cloud's pretty pink nipples. Cloud arched into the wax, his dick twitching against his thigh. Barret poured wax up and down Cloud's torso and on his thighs for a good twenty minutes before finally running out.

"How you feelin'?" Barret asked, rubbing Cloud's arm.

Cloud gave him a sated smile. "Really good, sir."

"You up for some rope suspension?"

"Always, sir." 

Barret began peeling the wax off Cloud's body. Cloud for his part, looked ready for a nap of all things. ' _That kid's more fucked in the head than we first thought!_ '

It took nearly twenty minutes for Barret to peel the wax off of Cloud's front and back. He slapped Cloud's ass, smirking at the yelp he received. "Up, arms behind yo back."

Cloud rolled off the table with ease, stretching before he assumed the ordered position. Barret went to the wall with the ropes and chains and selected two bundles of rope. Cid was impressed when Barret whipped them out and they came apart without tangling. ' _Damn my crew needs to take lessons from that guy._ '

He used the middle of the rope as his starting point, wrapping it around Cloud's wrists. "Too tight?"

Cloud shook his head. "It's good."

Barret wrapped the ropes around his chest and shoulders, twisting it. The pattern actually looked pretty neat; if Cid were into that kind of thing. Barret then helped Cloud to the floor and used the other rope to start binding his legs. He then hooked the ends to hooks on the roof and yanked. Cloud flew up into the air, narrowly missing hitting his head on the floor. Barret tied it off, making sure it was secure before walking up to Cloud. "How you doin', baby?"

Cid could just make out the dopey smile on Cloud's face. "So good."

"Nothing falling asleep?"

"Nope."

Barret kissed him softly. "You look good, like this."

Cid turned away then, feeling embarrassed to be watching something that suddenly seemed so private. ' _What the secret room under the garage wasn't fuckin' hint enough?!_ ' He berated himself, pressing a green button that brought the arcade down. He crossed he arms as he headed up, deciding he'd confront the guys on their weird lifestyle. ' _Ain't my business, but I wanna make sure they're being safe!_ '

~~~~

Cid waited until after breakfast before he jumped the two men, who were on their way out to collect wood. "Strife, Wallace hold up a sec!"

They paused, Cloud had a curious look on his face, but Barret seemed to know what was up. "Whatcha need, Highwind?"

"Can I talk to you two for minute? Privately?" Cloud shrugged and motioned for him to lead the way to the garage. Cid blushed when he realized where they were going but he gamely went ahead, waiting for Barret to close the door before he started talking. ' _No sense in beating around the bush,_ ' he thought. "Are you two being safe with that BDSM nonsense?!"

If Cloud had been drinking, it would have been spewed all over the floor. "What?"

Barret crossed his arms. "What's it to you? I saw you, thinkin' you wanna join in?"

"Hell no, but I didn't risk my life and ship for you to beat him to death!"

"Hang on, what do you mean, you saw him?!" Cloud turned to Cid. "You followed us?! What the hell, Cid?!"

"I wanted to know where you were going!" Cid said defensively.

"You coulda asked." Barret glared.

"A secret room under the garage, would you have really told me it was for getting a private spanking?!" Cid shot back.

"Guys, guys enough !" Cloud yelled. He glared at both of them. "First off, we're adults, Cid. If you had asked me I would have told you, what we do in our personal space is our business. Your concern is appreciated, but we take great care to make sure what we do is done safely. We have safewords--"

"Yeah what the hell is that?"

Cloud blinked, a little derailed by his interruption. "Er, it's a word either of us uses if the scene gets too intense. Something we're not likely to just yell out."

"Whatever happened to just saying no?" Cid had calmed down a little, now he was just curious about the lifestyle. For educational purposes! That shit didn't get his rocks off, or whatever.

"Uh, sometimes our scenes go a little beyond that," Cloud flushed. 

Cid looked bewildered. "Wait, what? Now I'm just confused."

Cloud ran his fingers through his wild hair, a little frustrated. "Uh..."

Suddenly Cloud's phone went off, startling all three of them. Grateful for the minor distraction, he quickly answered it. "Tifa? No we haven't left yet, why? Nibelheim? ..." Cloud frowned. "Yeah, alright, did you get a hold of Elmyra to take care of the kids? Okay, Cid's with us, we'll head out as soon as possible." He ended the call and was faced with two expectant faces. He sighed. "We're going to have to table this discussion for another date. The old mako reactor in Nibelheim is spewing out some pretty impressive monsters and Reeve wants us to take them out so his crew can dismantle and destroy the reactor."

Barret grumbled. "Hate that place, it's too damn cold!"

"Don't think I'll forget we didn't finish this talk!" Cid waggled a finger at the pair.

Cloud blushed. "We won't promise."


End file.
